The Midnight O' Clock Story
by Cute But Psycho
Summary: I had caffiene late at night and this is what came out. A story about string cheese and scientific impossibilities, mixed with Magic Jello People! Go figure.


A/N: Okay, this is why you keep me away from anything caffinated or sugary past 9:00 pm. I drank sugary tea around 10:30 pm, and I ended up staying up until past 1:00 am. I wrote this at midnight because I couldn't sleep and I was bored. Now, read the product of my insane, caffinated, sugar high brainmeats! 

***** 

It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning. However, Jimmy Neutron couldn't tell, because he was down in his lab. Goddard was bored because Jimmy didn't really need him for anything right then. Goddard's stomach began to growl, even though that wasn't scientifically possible, because for your stomach to growl you need stomach acid. At least, I think you do. Hey, it's midnight o' clock and I'm not a science teacher. Don't blame me if I'm wrong. So anyway, Goddard's stomach started to growl, thereby defying the laws of science. So Goddard decided to go look for some aluminum to eat. He went into the backyard, but there was no aluminum. He went into the kitchen, but there was no aluminum. He went into Jimmy's room, but there was no aluminum. He went into the garage, and there was aluminum! He ate every last can. But when he was done, his stomach was still growling. So he went back into the kitchen, where he found a gigantic bag of string cheese on the table. He ate it all. Down in Jimmy's lab, Jimmy was working on an invention, when all of a sudden a muscle by his eye started to twitch involuntarily. 

"My string cheese sense! It's tingling! Well, twitching actually, but whatever!" he said. "Something's happened to my string cheese!" 

Jimmy dashed out of his lab and into the kitchen, where he found Goddard lying on his back, stomach bulging (another scientific impossibility, since metal can't bulge, unless it's the cheap kind, of course). 

"Goddard! You ate my string cheese!" Jimmy cried. "As punishment, I'm going to take you over to Cindy's and let her paint your nails!" 

Goddard pretended to be afraid, but really he was happy. Last time he was at Cindy's she took him to the land of the Magic Jello People. Besides, getting your nails painted was kind of relaxing. 

Jimmy picked Goddard up and took him across the street to Cindy's and knocked on the door. "You need to paint Goddard's nails again," Jimmy said when Cindy answered the door. "He ate my string cheese." The muscle in Jimmy's eye twitched again. 

Cindy winked at Goddard. It was a very big and very obvious wink, but Jimmy didn't notice it. Don't ask me why, I wouldn't know. Then she said, "Okay Jimmy, will do." After shutting the door, she turned to Goddard. "Hey Goddard, I found a portal to the land of the Silver Glitter People with Rusty Body Armor and Long Flower Colored Hair. Wanna go?" 

Goddard barked yes. 

"Okay then, let's go," Cindy said, and they jumped into the portal. 

***** 

2 Hours Later 

***** 

"I'd better go get Goddard. He's been gone a long time," Jimmy said, and headed for Cindy's. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Since it was unlocked, he just walked in. He looked around but couldn't see them, so he figured they must be in Cindy's room. He walked up the stairs and into Cindy's room. In the middle of the room was a huge portal, which drew his attention instantly. If it hadn't, he would have seen that every square inch of her wall was covered with pictures of him. She had forgotten to change the walls before jumping in the portal. You see, she had two sets of walls. One set was the set she showed to her friends, and the other set was the one she had up now. She could just push a button and the walls would be changed. The ones she wasn't using stayed stored in her attic, even though they were too big to fit (this story's just full of scientific impossibilities, isn't it?). Anyway, Jimmy didn't notice any of this, and walked over to the portal. Cautiously, he stuck his head into the portal.... and saw Cindy and Goddard playing ball in a field of beautiful dung beetle colored flowers. Jimmy jumped through the portal and ran over to Cindy and Goddard. 

"Goddard! You're supposed to be being punished! And Cindy! You're supposed to be punishing him! Well, I only have one thing to say," he said sternly. They looked at him, scared. "Can I play?" 

They all cheered, and played ball in the dung beetle colored flowers until the cows came home and ate everything in sight, including Jimmy's string cheese. 

"No! Not my string cheese!" 

The End 


End file.
